


What happens in rivendell stays in Rivendell

by hannesthorild



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannesthorild/pseuds/hannesthorild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story outline<br/>Our story takes place when the company have arrived in Rivendell. The dwarves are very cranky but Bilbo finds it good to be in a comfortable place again. The dwarves question Gandalf loyalty when he speaks far too much with the elves according to the dwarves. The greatest mystery during their quest to Erebor takes place in the begging of their visit in Rivendell, during the two weeks that Tolkien doesn’t write about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens in rivendell stays in Rivendell

**Paragraph 1** :

  
**_Bilbo_**  
When passing through the gates of Rivendell Bilbo felt amazed. The waterfall surrounding this foreign place didn’t remind him of anything he had seen before, even if he loved the beauty of the Shire, it was nothing compared to the wonder that was Rivendell. With waterfall pouring down on what seemed to be every he looked and beautiful building with high reaching towers and gardens filled with the most exquisite flowers’ and shrubberies imaginable. But the most wondrous of it all was the beauty of the elves just their appearance alone brought courage to Bilbo and he did not miss the Shire for the first time since going on this adventurous expedition. The elves where majestic thought Bilbo as he walked and talked beside them. When he sat down for a hot meal (with dry clothes on for a change) he felt very comfortable and content, wishing the company could stay here for a long time or maybe just himself could stay and benefit from the gracious elves and their marvellous food.

_**Fíli** :_  
Fíli only heard stories about the elves and was excited about finally meeting the creatures he was told to resent, but now when he first saw them he got amazed. They seemed to be an intelligent and beautiful people and not as smug as he was told. But this impression was not lasting one because of the fact that the elves was intelligent and beautiful by appearance but smug and stuck-up as soon as they spoke. He still felt a strange attraction towards the elven women which where incomparable to the dwarven women almost twice as tall and with long straight hair which was not unevenly spread across their bodies. Fìli tried to get the women's attention by but he was not born with his brother Kìli's charm and wittiness. His newfound fascination slowly got suffocated by his growing exasperation. Spending most of the time grumping and mumbling he suddenly heard something about a party to ease the tensions between the company and their host."Yes, a Party!" Fíli cheered, but his mind was not on easing the tensions between the company and their host, only on how to get closer to the elven women.

**_Kíli:_**  
Kíli was stunned, all these ridiculously beautiful creatures walking around, talking and Singing. Kíli really liked to see them walk, their slender firm bodies which start with their feet, you see most elf´s only wear light sandals so of course you see most of their feet, which looks like they never touch the ground, Kíli thought and continued looking at this one particular beautiful elven lady which feet moved into thin but well-shaped ankles. The ankles led to a very slender but muscular calf, the calves looked like they were made for moving, running, and especially dancing, Kíli would love to see them dance, while Kíli´s eyes started to move up towards the rest of the body he got hit on the back of his head by Nori standing there grinning. Kíli summons up the courage to go and talk to her, but she is gone, so Kíli walks up to some other Elven females and starts chatting with them and makes some jokes and they are laughing at them which fills Kíli with a heart-warming feeling. But all of the sudden Dori calls him back to the group and Kíli bows to the elves and join the other dwarves, Gandalf and Bilbo. Gandalf suggest that there should be a party to make the relationship between elves and dwarves better. Kíli completely agree with this idea, not all dwarves did, the elder dwarves and especially Thorin has a long going hatred against elves, but they got down voted and the preparation of the feast begins.

  
**_Bombur:_**  
After the first day Bombur overheard Gandalf talking to the younger dwarves about a feast but I don’t trust these elves one bit, they eat salad, and Bombur didn’t trust salad eaters, especially when they had pointy ears too. At least that was what Bombur thought at first. But Fili and Kili, who obviously thought this was a great idea for some reason, said that there would be lots of food there. So Bombur thought to himself that a feast with the elves cannot be that bad after all.

**_Thorin:_**  
Everywhere people talk about the wonder that is the elves. Their beauty, their language, their magic, even their clothing is spoken of in awe. All Thorin saw when he saw an elf was their vainglorious faces and their pride. They are a shameful race that don’t care about anything that happens outside of their borders.  
A party? What is this outrageous idea the grey wizard have come up with now? Why should we waste our time with a feast with the treacherous elves at the cost of time to our endeavor to Erebor? Thought the dwarf king. I won’t take part of this, no matter what the others say or do.

 

**_Paragraph 2_** :

**_Thorin:_**  
This is a waste of time, thought Thorin over and over, while looking out from the balcony he watched as the waterfall continued to pour down its crystal-like water that reflected the last sunrays of the day. We should be on our way by now! We do not need to feast with the annoying elves, all they care about is themselves anyway muttered Thorin and felt his mood darken even more. He took up his pipe, which apart from the map, was the only thing he still possessed from his grandfather, Thror. He lit it and blew out a ring of smoke, his mood started to lighten up again. Gloin and Dwalin had already been out on the balcony trying to convince him to join the party. They had failed, just like everyone else who would try, thought Thorin to himself. He looked up in the sky, there was hundreds of glittering stars he has never seen before, he started at them for what seemed like hours and for some reason he thought of his home, Erebor. My king, there is no need to stand here alone said Balin as he approached the exiled king, breaking the daydream. I will stand here until this joke-of-a-party ends, Balin, said thorin and felt great anger pulsing through his body. Balin apparently sensed the tense in the air and backed away, if that is what you want, my king, I will leave. He meant well, but it didn’t matter thought Thorin. He blew out another puff of smoke. A cold breeze caught the smoke and blew it away. Thorin’s mind started wondering away again. This is the easy part he thought. Getting to Erebor was easy but slaying an ancient dragon was another. However, this didn’t bother him. The problem was not to fight it was to rule. Everybody is looking at me, what kind a king will I be? Will I be just or will I fall to the same temptations as the great Thror? What if I…. but before Thorin couldn’t finish his thoughts he was interrupted. Thorin! Yelled the hobbit as he was walking onto the balcony. Thorin could smell the stench of elven wine from Bilbo, he had drunk too much of it. So Thorin, why are you sitt-hick-sitting out here alone? I wish to be alone, burgler, now leave me! Hissed Thorin at the young hobbit. That pipe is beautiful said the hobbit. Can I take a look? No hissed Thorin back and tried to ignore him. Thorin wondered why the hobbit was so interested in his pipe. Can I ask you something said Bilbo while trying to grab hold of the balcony railing. Without waiting for an answer the hobbit started speaking again: How come this lonely mountain is so special? I mean can’t you just find another mountain to call home? All the rage Thorin had held back the entire day suddenly reached the surface. Another Moun. ANOTHER MOUNTAIN?!? Yelled Thorin as he turned to face the drunk hobbit. Yeee yess stuttered Bilbo. He threw the pipe away. HOW DARE YOU LITTLE HOBBIT? No wonder your people haven’t accomplished anything with that spineless attitude yelled Thorin. He had had enough of this. He stormed out, while everyone in the party silenced as he walked through, and went straight to his room.

  
**_Fíli:_**  
Fíli's resentment of the elves was completely gone after only a few minutes at the party. He was amazed by their food, their music and not least their drinks. He was a proud drinker that could match even the older dwarves but this was something new to him. Even though he got more cheerful he still had one thing in mind, to charm the elven women. This did not go as Fìli planed. He got to cheerful because of the drink and the women started to give him strange looks. His brother on the other hand got even better along with them and Fìli's anger got the better of him. "Your so addicted to women that you would give away our mothers token just to get them to notice you!" yelled Fíli to Kíli. Fìli left the room where the party was located and started walking. Suddenly he stopped. A statue caught his eyes. Or to be precise the statue held something that caught his eyes. A broken sword which Fíli only heard stories about. "Narsil" Fíli whispered when he slowly picked up the handle of the broken sword. If the elves drinks had not been as strong as they where this would probably be a moment Fìli would be proud to tell his future children about, but the elven drinks was as strong as they where and in his drunkenness he dropped the sword. When desperately trying to catch in he grabbed it by the blade and dropped it just as fast. The blood slowly started to pour out but he got distracted by a voice behind him. "You need a hand laddie?" said Balin, who had watched the situation from behind. Fíli said nothing while Balin tended to his wound and Balin saw how ashamed Fíli was. He promised to not tell anyone about it. But when he walked away he suddenly stopped and turned around towards Fíli again and said "I don't think you'll be the last one to cut yourself on those shards laddie". Fíli walked away to the room next to the room where the party was held and before he knew it he was asleep.

**_Kíli:_**  
The wine runs down Kíli’s throat and he feels happier and happier and more self-confident than he ever had felt before. He is sitting and talking with the other dwarves, but then he sees her, the women from the afternoon, after a few drinks he walks up to her. He finds out that her name is Íreth. To Kíli’s great joy Íreth speaks the common speech, Kíli gets mesmerised by her beauty and don´t notice anything else, for the rest of his life he did not remember what they talked about all he could remember was the sound of her voice which was like music in Kílis ears and her laughter was like birds singing in the morning. In the midst of conversation he slightly remembers that Fíli got angry and yelled something about their mother’s amulet, but he don´t know why, he is so into speaking with Íreth that nothing else exist. Íreth says that he should follow her and take her in the hand and leave the party.

  
**_Bombur_** :  
Later that evening the great feast with the elves began, the great hall that Lord Elrond gave them for the feast was almost, almost as good as the great halls of old in Erebor. Bombur sat and feasted with his brother and the other older dwarves and Gandalf. The first course was those delicious bread biscuits, with roasted meat and some “lettuce” (at least that is what Gandalf seemed to call it). It was like a little smaller feast in my mouth he thought. Bombur ate some of the biscuits and left some for his companions, at least Bombur thought he did. When eating the last of the biscuits Bombur noticed something strange that He had never seen before. It was Fili and Kili fighting over something, Bombur did not really hear since his brother kept talking about him eating too much. Strange enough, Kili walked away with an elven woman and Fili walked away angrily and Balin rushed to follow him. Bombur was about to talk to Gandalf about this “lettuce” again but when he turned his head to where he sat he was simply gone. Bifur said that it was common in dealings with wizards. Bombur tried to think about what his brother just said when he heard Thorin screaming something from the balcony, he had been there all evening and the company took turns going out to him, they did not want him to feel lonely even though he hated the elves. Bombur wondered what he was so mad about that made him storm out like that. And about two biscuits later Bombur noticed the Burglar Bilbo came out from the balcony looking sad. He continued to drink more and more. Bombur was astonished to see that a hobbit could drink that much.

**_Bilbo:_**  
They dwarfs’ and the elves had decided to throw a party for the company which Bilbo thought was an excellent idea, when it comes to hobbit there are fewer things in the world that can compete with good food, company and drinks.  
When joining the party Bilbo sat down with the dwarves next to the jolly big fat Bombur. He saw a cup of elf vine and decided to try this exotic drink. It had taste of lemon and cherry which in Bilbo just adored. He decided to take another cup and felt quite sociable trying to converse with Bombur which Bilbo soon noticed was not to the dwarves delight. They started to make fun of poor old Bilbo, saying he wouldn’t be up to task at hand. In which Bilbo tried to reply with that if Gandalf thought he was good enough why wouldn’t they think so? The dwarves just grunted and asked Bilbo to leave which he did after finishing another cup of elfish vine. The poor little hobbit started to look for some company where he was desired; put could not find any, so he took another cup of strong elfish vine and started to feel really dizzy. He decided he needed some fresh air and went out to balcony where he saw a puzzled Thorin blowing smoke rings from his delightful pipe. Bilbo tried to cheer up Thorin with complementing his pipe. Thorin frowned and said “why are you so interested in my pipe, burglar?” Bilbo stuttered and did not know what to answer so he said “It just look delightful, that’s all” in an attempt to avoid the awkward silence he asked Thorin “how come this lonely mountain is so special? I mean can’t you just find another mountain to call home?” Thorin blew a smoke ring and looked angrily and started yelling something with spit coming towards Bilbo. Then Thorin stormed out from the balcony and Bilbo did not understand why Thorin seemed so angry. Bilbo felt sad and uncomfortable so he drank another cup of elfish vine and borrowed Thorin’s pipe and the excellent pipe weed made him feel even jollier in his head.

**_Paragraph 3_** :

  
**_Thorin:_**  
The morning light woke Thorin from his sleep. His mood had not improved with the night sleep. Only one thing could help him cool down his anger: smoking. He started looking for it in his pockets. Where is it? he thought to himself. Aha it’s still on the balcony he said out loud realizing his folly. He walking out of his room and into the hall where the party had been last night. The room still showed signs of the great feast. The tables were filled with halve-filled wineglasses. Nori and Ori, who had fallen asleep on the table, snored loudly while Bombur had passed out with his head in a pie. I can’t believe these are my kinsmen, no matter how distant it might be, thought Thorin. Bilbo had also passed out on one of the table benches, too weak for the wine thought Thorin and felt a small grin appear on his face. He walked past them and onto the balcony. Where is he thought? He searched for it for several minutes but to no avail, the pipe was gone. Well, pipes doesn’t fly away, someone has taken it! Thorin thought back to the night before. Only one could have done it, the rotten little burglar who wanted it but couldn’t have it. Biblo Baggins said Thorin out loud. He turned around and rushed over to the table bench where the hobbit was sleeping. He grabbed hold of the hobbits jacket and lifted him up from the bench, shaking him and roaring in his face: Where is my pipe, burglar? Where is it? He repeated the sentence several times. Around him people started to awake and so did the hobbit. Whhaa whaat are you talking about, cried out the little hobbit. YOU stole MY pipe! Where is it? I didn’t steal it. Then who did? Roared Thorin once again. I don’t know, I I don’t remember. I can’t remember anything.

**_Bilbo:_**  
The morning after poor Bilbo got a rude awakening by Thorin shaking him and yelling. Bilbo felt that his head was very heavy and did not understand what all the shouting was about. He scratched his eyes in an attempt to awake, his head was pounding in a way Bilbo never experienced before, and it must have been the uncountable cups of elfish vine. Thorin kept shaking him and asking question could not grasp (because of his severe headache). When Bilbo finally understood what Thorin was jabbering about he cried “I don’t know where you pipe have gone! Why do you ask me? I have not touched it!” to which Thorin replied “You must know something! You were the last one I met on the balcony and you was talking so sweetly about my pipe, who else would it be?” Bilbo just stuttered and promised with all his heart that he had not taken it. Thorin left him quite disappointed and not convinced about our poor little hobbit innocence. Bilbo got up from his comfortable bed to try to seek up Gandalf for some counselling even though his head and body ached incredibly much. But Gandalf where nowhere to be found and Bilbo decided that a breakfast was in place, there are few things in the world that makes a hobbit happier than a good old breakfast. Just thinking about lovely crisped bacon made his stomach scream. At the breakfast table Bombur was seated wandered if he had been there all night. He knew that Bombur was the grumpiest of them when it comes to food not that he was picky but he just ate a lot of everything. Bilbo saw that breakfast was served and grabbed himself bundle of bacon, eggs and ham. Bilbo felt so guilty from the night before and with Thorin’s furious anger in his mind he felt he had to lighten his heart. Bombur comforted him and said that he found out who took Thorin’s pipe, even though Bilbo did not know if he was guilty or not.

**_Kíli:_**  
Kíli woke up by a loud yell and found himself on a naked on a wooden divan rapped in a silk blanket, which ran of him when he rised up noticed an angry Fíli standing next to him. “Why so angry brother?” Kíli asked “You are no brother of mine you sad excuse of a dwarf, how dare you show love for these pathetic creatures, you are no dwarves you traitor to our kin” Fíli yelled at him and left. Kíli felt ashamed and sad that his brother was mad at him. He tried go asleep again, but not even the soft silk which felt someone pouring warm milk on his naked body could calm him down and he gave up and started to look for his cloth which he could not found, he rose from the comfortable divan and found his cloth under the divan and put them on. As he started to walk to get some breakfast he realised that Fíli thought that he had spent the night with Íreth, which he wished that he had, but sadly she had only played with him and had left him naked on the divan, which was a great shame for Kíli whom saw himself like charming and beautiful dwarf who could get whomever he wanted, so he decided not to correct Fíli and let him believe that he had spent the night with Íreth.

**_Fíli:_**  
The next morning Fíli woke up by some loud noises. it was Thorin screaming something about his pipe being stolen. Apparently Bilbo stole the pipe Thorin inherited from his grandfather, Thrór. Fíli felt guilty about what he said to Kíli the night before and went to search for him and to seek his forgiveness. After some time he walked in to a bedroom where he found Kíli wrapped naked in elven silk on a beautiful wooden divan. He had a strange calm over him that  
Fíli never felt himself, almost like Kíli experienced something beautiful. The morning sun reflected on his naked firm muscular buttocks and Fíli suddenly remembered why he was furious the night before."Wake up you swine!" Fíli yelled shaking with anger. Kíli slowly got up and the soft elven silk floated of his naked body like water of a leaf in the morning sun. "why so angry brother?" asked Kíli. "You are no brother of mine you sad excuse for a dwarf! How dare you show love for these pathetic creatures! you are no dwarf, you are a traitor to our kin" replied fíli and stormed and leaving his naked younger brother alone in the bedroom.

**_Bombur:_**  
The next morning Bombur woke from his stomach making all kinds of sounds (must have been that “lettuce” he thought). But he felt hungry, and since the leftovers from last night’s feast hadn’t magically disappeared like the rest had done during the night (Bombur blamed either elven magic or the beer that they all drank). The food tasted as good as last night but something was not right and Bombur knew what was different when Thorin stormed in, he had woken all of the others up and started screaming, something about a pipe and its disappearance. Bilbo looked sad and Thorin started accusing Bilbo for stealing the pipe that was very dear to him. He said that he was a burglar so that it must have been him. Then he stormed out of the big room again. Bilbo looked heartbroken and confused. Bombur called him over to the table and asked him to sit with him. Bilbo agreed and said that he did not steal the pipe, but he did not have much memory from last night. Bombur smiled and said that he was going to figure out where the pipe went.

**_ Paragraph 4: _ **

  
**_Kíli:_**  
Kíli went for some breakfast and run into Gandalf whom joined him, they sat down and talked about the party and Kíli thought that the evening had went well and the relationship between the dwarves and Elves was a little bit better, but then Gandalf told the story about Thorins pipe which had disappeared, Kíli thought it was strange since everybody in the company knew that Thorin was very attached to his pipe. Gandalf asked Kíli where he disappeared to last night after the little fight he had with his brother. Kíli said the lie that he wanted everyone to believe, that he had spent the night with Íreth. Gandalf the muttered something that Kíli did not hear, he then asked Gandalf what he said and Gandalf asked if he knew where Fíli went after the argument, Kíli of course had no idea, and Gandalf said in a low voice “People do the strangest things when they are sad”. Kíli wondered if Gandalf suggested that it was Fíli who had stolen the pipe, Gandalf said that he did not know.

**_Bombur:_**  
Bilbo complained that he had an aggressive headache from all the drinking and left to get some air and to try to figure out the gaps in his memory. Bombur said that everything was going to be all right before he left. Shortly thereafter Balin came to sit beside him and Bombur thought that this was his time to shine, Bombur is not only fat and a little slower than the rest he thought happily. Bombur asked what had happened between Fili and Kili last night, Balin answered with a sigh. They were fighting over an elven woman. Youngsters, he added with another sigh. But the bandage? Bombur asked. Balin told a story about a broken tankard but there was something about it that did not add up. When Bombur said that he was looking into this matter with the pipe Balin just chuckled and said that it must have been Bilbo, he was after all the burglar of the company. And he went around drinking and smoking all night he said in a slightly accusing tone.

**_Bilbo:_**  
Bilbo dragged his aching body down to a mesmerizing waterfall after a comforting breakfast with Bombur. He had decided that he wanted to ponder alone about the last night and maybe smoke some pipe weed. As the little hobbit thought about last night he soon realized I did not remember much. He started to think about the beautiful Shire, even though Rivendell was a tremendous place, nothing really compared to be home. He started regretting his decision joining this adventure when he got a sudden memory from the night before, it was him jumping around and dancing with an elfish lady. Bilbo started to feel quite uneasy at this fact and was not sure if he should be embarrassed or proud. He decided to blow another couple of smoke rings getting a few more pictures from the night before popping up in his head. Him having an argument with the mighty and pride Elrond and laughing with Kilí about a special lady he had been speaking to. When remembering things from the night before he started to miss the Shire even more and when thinking of the rude awakening from Thorin he did not feel welcomed to the group anymore and decided to run away home. Only the gods know who if he would ever make it back without food, maps or company.

**_Thorin:_**  
That little burglar, thought Thorin, trying to make everyone believe he didn’t do it. I will prove it, to everyone, so they can see him for what he is. But how? Perhaps someone could help me. The wisest and here in Rivendell was obvious: Gandalf the wizard and Elrond Elf-friend. But I will be damned if I ever seek help from the Elflord muttered Thorin for himself. Gandalf can help me. Thorin started running through the corridor towards Gandalf’s room. With his help I will get that burglar to confess! Thorin started running and looked down for a few seconds when suddenly BANG! He had hit something and the surprise caused him to fall down. He looked up from the floor and saw a familiar face. It was master Elrond. With his ever-calm voice the Elflord spoke: What is the rush Thorin, son of Thrain? While extending his hand to the dwarf. None of your concern Elflord hissed Thorin, refusing the extended hand and pulled himself up. He walked past the elf and continued to walk. The corridor followed the cliffs that rose up on the right side. The sunrays of the day lit up the path and exposed the marvelous elven architecture. Ahead of him was another balcony where Thorin could distinguish the grey wizard siting down in the sun and enjoyed his elvenweed. He went onto the balcony and started catching his breath. With a calm voice, the wizard spoke: ahh Thorin, what a beautiful day it is. Have you come to share this great moment with me perhaps? After catching his breath Thorin responded: the hobbit has stolen my pipe! What? said the wizard and was taken aback by Thorin’s words. How do you know this? I left it on the balcony last night and the hobbit was there, and now the little coward doesn’t dare to confess and says that he can’t remember anything! Then perhaps he doesn’t remember, I don’t think the hobbit would ever lie, do you? Answered the wizard and Thorin felt a slight chock. Gandalf had always supported him, why wouldn’t he not now? Perhaps it was someone else Thorin. Dwalin’s pipe look very much alike to yours don’t you think, continued the wizard. Maybe he took it by accident and don’t want to admit his fault. For a short moment Gandalf’s words seemed to affect the dwarf king. Perhaps he was right after all, thought Thorin. Without responding to the wizard, Thorin started walking away towards the hall. Could it really be Dwalin who wouldn’t dare to speak up and tell the truth? After walking for a while, Thorin once again found himself in the great hall. Dwalin was sitting at the table next to his brothers with their backs turned. Thorin walked straight up towards him, Dwalin! yelled Thorin. All the dwarves turned around and looked at their king with wonder in their eyes. Yes sire? Answered Dwalin. Have you taken my pipe, Gandalf said yours looks very similar? Responded the Dwarf King. No sire. I have not, I have no need for it, I have mine right here. Dwalin pulled up a similar pipe to Thorin’s. I must have been the hobbit! Continued Dwalin. He is the burglar and he is also the last one who was on the balcony last night after you left. It all made sense, thought Thorin to himself. How can it be anyone else? The wizard was wrong this time and now I will show him that.

**_Fíli:_**  
Filled with scorching hot anger Fíli wandered around. He mumbled and did not really know where he was going. He suddenly stopped when a tall figure appeared before him. The tall figure was Lord Elrond and he greeted Fíli. "You look upset young master Dwarf." said Elrond looking at Fíli, almost through him. "I don't like this place or it's inhabitants." grumped fíli and tried to walk past Elrond. "You seemed to have cut yourself master dwarf. Perhaps you handled something sharp. something that was not created for your hand to touch." said Elrond not showing any emotions about Fílis comment on the elves of Rivendell. "It's not your business to know why I have a wound or what gave me the wound  
Elf!" replied Fíli before he stormed off.

** _Paragraph 5:_ **

_**Bilbo:**_  
Bilbo did not even think about picking up the few items he had left when started the climb down from the waterfall where he had smoked. He felt the shame and embarrassment running through his body and mind and wanted to flee as soon as could be possible without anyone intruding and stopping him. He did not want to be a part of the company anymore when the dwarves were so mean to him. Bilbo shivered when thinking about Thorin’s mean words. No! He thought I am doing the right thing leaving, even if the adventure has not really started, this was enough for the poor old Baggins. When climbing down the step that lead from the waterfall to the path out from Rivendell he saw a grey hat bouncing in the bushes with smoke rings following it in all kinds of shapes and colours. Bilbo could not help but to be curious (it must have been the irresponsible Took side overwhelming him) and started to look closer and this weird figure. As he sneaked his head out from the bushes he saw that it was Gandalf smoking from a pipe he could not recognize but before Bilbo could ask about it Gandalf started talking “Hello, my dear little hobbit, why are you lurking in the bushes?” “I’m not lurking I just didn’t wanted anyone to see me” Bilbo replied “When someone does not want to be seen and sticking one’s head out of a bush, it’s lurking. But if you weren’t lurking, what were you doing?” Bilbo had to think a while before he decided to tell the truth about him wanting to run away. Gandalf scratched his beard when Bilbo told him and seemed a bit troubled about what he had just heard. “So I see a little hobbit trying to run away eh? That’s a pity; I took you for a true adventurer and a hobbit worthy of its name, was I wrong?” Bilbo then explained the situation with Thorin pipe and how he was blamed for something he did not do. Gandalf put a kind look at Bilbo and said “Put you see this companionship needs you more than you think, the dwarves don not know it even! And excuse old Thorin he, he, he and the elves are not the best of friends so to speak. So Thorin being rude has nothing to do with you, it’s him being uncomfortable”. On that Bilbo decided to stay and have a second breakfast.

**_Kíli_** :  
Being confused what Gandalf had told about the pipe and Kíli walks to the balcony to think about what happened and prepare to take a smoke when Thorin stumbles out on the balcony extremely angry and asks where Kíli disappeared to the night before, Kíli hesitate to tell the lie that he told Gandalf about walking away with Íreth, because he knew that Thorin would despise him forever if he would hear that Kíli befriended the Elves on such high level. So he says that he went to bed in another room because he coud not stand the snoring from Bombur and wanted a good night sleep, he then goes on the offensive and tell Thorin what Gandalf had told him about Fíli disappearance and that I probably was him who stole the pipe because Fíli was extremely drunk and weird that evening, while he said all this a shame started to spread in his heart but it was no point of return and Thorin left the room searching for Fíli and Kíli sat down in shame.

**_Thorin:_**  
After talking to Kili. Thorin left the balcony in search for Fili. Could it really be his sister’s son who stole from him, Thorin pondered over the idea and thought that his nephew’s weren’t that bright. Could any of them have pulled this off? Although if the wizard had spoken to Kili, and believed Fili was the real culprit, then he must be right. After wondering the long halls of Rivendell, Thorin could hear the sound of a muttering Fili. Thorin saw his nephew walking slowly and muttered to himself. Nephew stop! Fili looked around in confusion, trying to find the source. He finally looked back at Thorin. Why did you disappear last night? I can’t tell you responded Fili quietly. Did you steal my pipe? Said Thorin. Fili was speechless.

**_Fíli:_**  
Fíli saw Thorins piercing eyes and he felt ashamed. Not because of the pipe, because he knew that he was innocent but because he could not explain what he was doing when he disappeared the other night. "please my king, I can't tell you what I did but you must believe me! I didn't steal your pipe!" said Fíli. "If you can't explain what you did when you disappeared I have no other choice but to assume it's you!" yelled Thorin. Fíli was speechless. He could not explain what he did. If Thorin found out he had fumbled with a sword he would loose all respect for Fíli. out of nowhere Balin appeared. "please my king, I know for a fact that Fíli did not steal your pipe!" said Balin. "Then would you mind explaining what he did when he was gone?!" yelled Thorin, more angry and annoyed then before."I am sorry Thorin, but I can't say why." mumbled Balin looking down at the white marble floor. Just as sudden as Balin appeared Bilbo did the same. "Bombur has called for a gathering in the great hall!" he said and quickly ran away. "this is not over you traitor." said Thorin and gave Fíli one last piercing look.

**_Bombur:_**  
Bombur still sat in the great hall eating the leftovers from the breakfast with Bilbo when he overheard Thorin questioning Dvalin about the pipe. Dvalin calmly answered that he had his own pipe there. One entire plate of ham later Bombur found himself alone in the room, the other dwarves had left. Bombur came to the conclusion that he had been eating for quite a while when Kili and Gandalf entered the room. Bombur thought that they did not want him there so he started eating again, looking as busy as he could but listening carefully to the conversation. Gandalf wondered where Kili wandered off to during the feast. Kili answered that he walked away with that elven woman. Gandalf shook his head and said in a quieter voice that Bombur barely heard. After you disappeared with her both Fili and the pipe went missing. Bombur now knew what had happened to the pipe. Nothing escapes Bombur and his little gray cells, he thought. After comforting Bilbo one more time and explaining to him why a dwarfs pipe is so special, Bombur asked him to gather the dwarves so that the real theif could be found.

**_Paragraph 6:_ **

**_Bilbo:_**  
After this encouraging conversation with the great wizard Bilbo returned for a second breakfast with Bombur who still have not moved from the dinner table. Bilbo felt very ashamed for him possibly being a low-rotten burglar. Stealing from an unknown person was not that a big crime but stealing from a friend was a huge disgrace. Bilbo’s head still ached and his stomach felt sick. Bombur spoke of a meeting in the afternoon where he wanted Bilbo to attend. “Is this about the pipe?” asked Bilbo “you are correct my short little friend” Bombur replied. Bilbo felt uneasy and worried if he should not escape after all. “What’s the deal with this special pipe? Can’t Thorin just get a new one?” Bilbo asked. Bombur smiled and said “You don’t understand how important a pipe is for a dwarf, especially this pipe since he got it from Thror his grandfather” said Bombur while he ate another big piece of ham. This did not help Bilbo’s uneasy mind. When Bombur asked the hobbit to gather all the dwarves it did not help the sad and poor little hobbit, especially when every dwarf he met blamed him for being a mean hobbit and giving him many evil eyes. But the hobbit persevered and succeeded in gathering the companionship around Bombur’s magnificent dinner table with countless cups’ and plates that he had been served.

**_Fíli:_**  
Fíli felt joyful that he and his younger brother finally found eachother but Thorin could care less. "This is not a family reunion you fools! Tell me why you disappeared" he yelled shaking with anger. "I'm sorry my king, but I really can't say." Fíli replied quietly. "Then if you won't tell him I will!" said Lord Elrond who had stood in the background during the entire meeting. "This young dwarf was playing with one of our greatest relics and accidentally cut himself." Elrond continued. "You where there?" said Fíli chocked. "No you fool. But I can tell the difference between a wound from an elven sword from your dwarven metal lumps which you call swords." "THEN WHO WAS IT" screamed Thorin but before he could continue his rant the room suddenly became dark. The Dwarves started yelling and before they knew it the candles magically lit up again and at the middle of the  table laid Thorins pipe beetween the countless number of plates that bombur had licked clean.

**_Kíli:_**  
All the dwarves, Bilbo, Gandalf and even Elrond whom stood in the background, gathered at dining table which was filled by Bombur´s clean licked plates and the meeting of the lost pipe begun. Thorin on Kíli´s suggestion started again to accuse Fíli of being the one who stole the pipe, and he based that on Kíli´s advice and that Fíli did not have any good alibi. Kíli saw that Fíli got sadder and sadder and Kíli felt more and more ashamed of lying and fight with his older brother, they had always been best friends. So right in one of Thorins rants Kíli screamed out “I did not have sexual relations with that elf”. Thorin looked at Kíli and asked him what he was talking about, Kíli answered him that some of the company thought that he had spent the night with the elven women Íreth since they saw him disappear with her from the party, Kíli heard Elrond sighed in the background. Kíli continued his story bu explaining that Íreth only had played with him and had left him naked on the Divan laughing. Thorin looked angry at him but then he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and the Fíli stood. Kíli started too apologized to Fíli for being such a bad friend and brother, and that he always choose girls over him, but that he will never do that again. Fíli gives him a couple of taps on the shoulder saying that everything’s okay.

**_Bombur_** :  
Everyone was confused when the light came back into the great hall. Thorins pipe was there in plain sight, right there on the table. Bombur was now even more sure of what had happened. Bombur shouted to get everyones attention. He began the speech which he always treasured as a great memory after this day. Everyone else sat in complete silence. “Bombur began. I know who the thief is, it is not Bilbo who you all seem to accuse. He passed out shortly after the moment where he came by the table. He could not have stolen the pipe, and since I sat here during the entire evening seeing and observing. That excludes both me and Bilbo here as suspects. And as you all now know it could not have been Fili or Kili because of their little “adventure” when Kili almost spent the night with the elf and Fili cut himself on Nasil. The only one who was not here from the time when the pipe disappeared except Thorin who did not steal his on pipe is Gandalf. Gandalf have been leading us astray during this entire investigation. He led Thorin to believe that it was Dvalin who mistook Thorins pipe with his own. Shortly thereafter he planted a seed of mistrust in Kili leading him to believe that it was his own brother who was behind this plot. And none of us can darken an entire room and then light it up again without being seen”. “Only the magic of a wizard can do that” Balin said. Bombur answered quickly “Elementary my dear Balin. Now you see that it can only have been Gandalf who stole the pipe. How do you want to proceed with this Thorin, after all it is your pipe.

**_Thorin:_**  
Gandalf, the great and wise wizard, without whose help we will never reach Erebor, turned out to be the mysterious pipethief. Thorin heard the same thought rushing through his head more times than he could count. How could it be him? He didn’t want to believe Bombur’s words but he knew them to be true. Thorin felt a great shame for ever believing that his kinsmen could ever steal from him and wowed to never misbelief his dwarven companions again, the hobbit on the other hand would still have to prove himself. He looked around and saw everyone looking back at him. We now know who the real pipethief is, proclaimed Thorin. Nor will it matter now, for without the wizard our cause is lost. We cannot hope to defeat the great wyrm neither the cursed goblins if we leave him behind. We must have his help and for that to happen we must never again speak of the things that took place here in Rivendell. What happens in Rivendell stays in Rivendell! All around him, his companions repeated what he had said: What happens in Rivendell stays in Rivendell!


End file.
